U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,002 to Chappell et al discloses a dual surface solar cell to provide additional efficiency. These surfaces are composed of different materials with different radiation absorption characteristics. The cover glass is affixed to one side of the cell and the contact metal to the other. The metal contact could be on the front depending on the orientation of the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,191 to Green et al is directed to a high efficiency solar cell with mounted metallization. The cover glass is referred to an antireflective coating, and it is illustrated as grooved to meet the top metallization.
U.S. Pat. No. Bl 4,610,077 to Minahan et al describes a wraparound metallization for a solar cell. Front metallization is effectively achieved by this method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,115 to Lillington et al is concerned with a solar cell with front surface metallization. There are two antireflective coatings, both of which fall beneath the front contact metallization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,489 to Cogan et al illustrates a typical prior art arrangement for a thin solar cell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,975 to Krause describes both P-type and N-type layers exposed on the front surface of a solar cell making front contact metallization possible.